


Crossed Paths

by CapNstuff



Series: Crossed Paths [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Deadpool Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Immortal Reader, Lady deadpool - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You and Bucky found out you are both soulmates. Who would be so cruel to pair you up with a superhero?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Crossed Paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785049
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had come up with this summary awhile ago and I’m just now starting it lmao, oops! Better late then never i guess. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! Reader is Lady Deadpool just so everyone is aware

The fluorescent waves crashed against the warm sand, swiping over your feet which got some seaweed stuck between your toes. Everything was silent, no busy honking cars, no mouths talking away, no children screaming, and no seagulls squawking. Just the sound of the waves crashing down and crickets chirping, letting you know it was getting close to dusk. 

The sun was just barely poking out, waving to say goodbye as the orange clouds settled into soft pink ones. You could hear someone walking towards you, knocking the sand around with their feet. You knew exactly who it was, your heart racing at the pure presence of him. Fuck, soulmates. Fuck whoever created soulmates. You and Bucky could never, ever be together so what the fuck was the point of your heart practically palpitating at the sight of him?

“You know, you can’t hide away from me forever.” Bucky sat down beside you, criss crossing his legs and looking at the pink cotton candy in the sky. You didn’t look at him either, hoping that he might just drop you and leave but you knew that wasn’t the answer nor would that stop his stubborn self.

“How did you find me?” This time he turned to you, eyes rolling over your features trying to memorize them. “Easy, doll. What’s the place that makes you the calmest?” He turned back to face forward, watching as the sun finally let go of the horizon and all you could see was the waves. All you could do was shake your head. How can this man, destined to be with you for the rest of your days, be with someone like you? How can he want to tolerate a woman that kills in cold blood? Not to mention, despite his resilience of aging, how is he supposed to be with someone who’s immortal?

Bucky turned back to you again, staring back at you. What was going on in that pretty little head of yours?

Under the moonlight, you looked absolutely gorgeous, the light capturing every great curve and feature on your body. All he wanted to do was cup your cheeks and kiss your lips to make himself feel whole. But you didn’t want that, did you? You rejected the sole idea of ‘us,’ of the two of you being bonded for life. 

You finally stared back at him and your heart clenched. The utter look on his face was hurt and it made you want to backtrack everything you did to hurt him. Every single aspect. However, it’s not that simple. You can’t make the pain go away. You can’t be with someone like him.

Because how can a villain be soulmates with a hero?


	2. Are You Kidding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the X-men were helping the Avengers on a mission when your enemy Ajax appears to be helping Hydra. The meeting soon stops because you touch hands with a certain super-soldier.

Fuck love. Fuck anything involving lovey-dovey shit. And sincerely from the bottom of your heart, fuck soulmates. They were the absolute bane of your existence, you watched for years people you knew, even love, leave you straight in the dust for their soulmate. “I’m drawn to them, y/n, I’m sorry.” You would just scoff and then return to your lonesome self. 

You looked down at your tattooed wrist, swiping over the name ‘James.’ First of all, you knew that they were long dead. For fuck’s sake, you were born in 1924, there was no utter way that your soulmate was still alive. So, you accepted that your romantic life would cease to exist and fell back on one night stands. Watching everyone around you slowly fade and die away made you rethink everything you had about loved ones. You closed off as many people as possible to shove away the pain of watching those you love to die young or slowly die. You couldn’t have a family, a job, a nice house with a big yard in it. You weren’t normal, so why have a normal life? 

Logan turned to you and patted your knee, the Quinjet bumping around making your legs swing involuntarily. You lightly smiled back at him, reassuring him that you were okay. Logan was like a father figure to you, he’s been there from day one. You met him in Japan during WWII, he was trapped in a cellar during the atomic bombings in Nagasaki and he ended up saving a man. You were tending to the man’s wounds when you asked him why he didn’t suffer any wounds. He explained his situation but not without a quip about how you survived too but you told him that you just arrived on a plane, trying to help those who survived.

At first, you didn’t believe that he couldn’t die but regardless, there was an instant connection. You also both soon found out that you were at the battle of Normandy, just never found each other until now. 

You stuck around him, even followed him, despite his annoyed nature at first. He would just yell at you over and over again to ‘leave him the fuck alone’ but you still persisted. He never admits it but you quickly grew on him, no matter how many times you teased him about it. Even when you had been tortured into immortality yourself and it seemed like you vanished from the face of the Earth, you knew he would still be there for you. When he found you again, he helped you get used to the life of immortality.

The Quinjet landed and you heard British accent ring in your ears, “Alright, we’re at the Avenger’s compound. Be sure to stay attentive, this may be a harsh mission. And y/n?” You unbuckled your seat, “Yeah, professor?” He stared at you, rolling his wheelchair a bit closer. “Be respectful.” You just scoffed and waved your hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah.”

–

You spun around a bit in your chair, not paying attention whatsoever. The big oval desk sat the Avengers on one side and the X-men on the other. The room was large, big enough for Colossus to have plenty of room with his big metal body.

You were picking at your fingernails not paying attention to anything these bozos were talking about. You were too engrossed thinking about what to have for lunch. Maybe a ham and cheese sandwich? Leftover pizza? Chimichangas? Hot and sour soup? It was a very difficult decision. You slightly groaned at the amount of talking these people did. You weren’t going to get hurt anyway so what the fuck was the point?

Fury yelled, his eyes turning his attention to your absentminded stature. “Are you paying any attention, Ms. Deadpool?” You rolled your eyes shifting your legs so that they relaxed on the table. Everyone stared at you, the Avenger’s eyes narrowing at your defiance and the X-men were all snickering while Charles just rolled his eyes at you. You were always so stubborn. 

“Fury, don’t call me ‘miss,’ you haven’t called me that since the 80s.” You paused watching his eyebrow twitch in anger as you waved your hands out. “Why should I give a shit about this?” You then went back to picking at your nails, Fury just groaned in more annoyance than anger at you. But before Fury could tell you, a certain star-spangled ding dong had to open his mouth first. 

“This is about saving lives that Hydra has infiltrated. I fought in world war two when the nazi’s created Hydra. They’re doing the same, right now, they’re killing innocent people! And for the record, it’s an honor to even be working with us, Ms. Deadpool.” You just scoffed and rolled your eyes. God, there he fucking goes with that stupid ‘miss’ shit. Now, it’s two goddamn people who call you that. You knew Fury was doing it out of habit but still, the two of them calling you ‘miss Deadpool’ was the most annoying shit in the world that made your teeth grit.

“You’re so fucking pretentious with your stupid American ass outfit.” Charles sighed, “Y/n.” Charles warned but you spoke anyway, crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes at the man that had white, red, and blue throw up all over him. Before Steve could open his stupid mouth again, you rushed to it. “You forget that I was born just six years after you. This is nothing like Normandy or Dunkirk or Midway. I was fucking there, unlike you. They may still be evil but we’re not fighting a world war. I thought you were smarter than that Capsicle.” 

Steve started to argue away while Tony and Natasha were holding him down. He just kept yelling about how he sacrificed himself or some shit but you weren’t listening. You started to walk away, wanting to go outside to blow off steam but Storm put her hand on your shoulder. “Sunshine, don’t let him get to you.” Warmth filled your tummy at the affection she was giving you, she lifted her hand and caressed your cheek. Ever since you joined the team three years ago, she had become quite the mother figure to you. She always protected you even if you were immortal, you became flustered at the thought of someone caring that much. You didn’t think you deserved it. 

As Steve ceased his yelling, everyone was now watching Storm calm you down. This just made you angrier, you hated attention. Hated. It. You shove off Storm and continued to walk with her calling your name, still pissed off at American Flag over there but then Fury spoke again.

“Don’t you wanna hear how Ajax is involved, y/n?” You stopped dead in your tracks, slowly turning around. Your eyes were big as you just stared at Fury like he had tentacles for arms.

“Who’s Ajax?” Wanda’s soft voice spoke. Logan was immediately behind you, watching your every move. The last time you heard someone say his name, you threw Rogue into a brick wall. Your hands clenched and you started to breathe heavily, you feel Logan’s hand on your shoulder making you relax a bit. Your red and black suit felt constricting as the walls close in on everything.

Ajax? The motherfucker that turned you into an immortal with a scarred stomach and legs that made you look like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah? That Ajax? The one that you killed 37 years ago? 

You sat your ass back down, Logan’s trail not far behind. The Avenger’s watched with furrowed eyebrows as all the X-men let out a breath. Charles then walked over to a side table and poured you a glass of Glenkinchie scotch. He walked over and set the glass in front of you, picking it up and downing the whole thing. Burn rushed down your throat and you savored the taste. 

Tony with his arms folded spoke, “Who’s this Ajax dude? He sounds like a chip flavor nobody likes.” Fury’s eyes landed on you, waiting for you to explain your situation so everyone knows how awful this guy is. You take a deep breath. “Ajax, or Francis, worked for Hydra during World War II. He knew all their secrets and the ins and outs of Hydra but Hydra didn’t want him anymore. Immortality wasn’t something on their agenda, you were.” You pointed at Bucky, his eyes widening slightly. “He found other ways to continue his search for immortality and after nine years he found it. He found Logan, a mutant who has bones coming out of his hands and can’t die from anything. That’s why his claws are metal now, Ajax put them there to use him as a weapon but he didn’t expect him to break out.” You pause, sipping on the scotch that Charles had poured again into your drink.

You swirl the ice around as you continue, “then he created Weapon X, a project which enslaves people and injects them with mutant extractants like Wolverine’s DNA. I gave him so much shit, I would loudmouth my way into the abyss of his heart to the point where he had me kill someone I loved. He set me up against him and tricked me, making me kill the one person I cared about. He then tortured me to the point of lack of ingesting CO2 which made my lungs collapse, and sprouting the scars all over my body which triggered my immortality.”

Nobody moved, shock evident on the Avengers features. Sam’s eyes quickly turned into soft ones. “I don’t blame you for having that reaction earlier.” You smile slightly at him, ice clinking around the glass. Steve turned to you slightly, being as quiet as he can because fuck, does he feel bad for earlier. “How old were you?” “He captured me in 50’ so I would’ve been 29 when I was officially immortal, making that three years since.” You paused, flicking your eyes towards Steve’s. “But what startles me the most is that he hates Hydra. He wants Hydra to be burned to the ground for rejecting him, so why is he helping them?” You shook your head, sipping again on the scotch.

Tony folded his arms, “Does he have any weaknesses?” You purse your lips, trying to think. “Well, mortality was one but since I killed him and he’s not dead, I don’t really know if that’s a weakness anymore.” Then, everybody was trying to figure out a plan preparing for the worst and that Ajax was now in fact immortal. 

Fury points to the markers next to a corner that looks upon a storage unit. “Logan and y/n, you’ll be here, where Ajax is supposed to be stationed. If he’s immoral like you say he is, the dangers of anyone else fighting him is too risky.” You both nod, then watching as others were given their position. Fury stacked his papers on the desk, nodding to everyone that the meeting was over. 

“Remember that we leave at 5 am, don’t be late.” And with that, you grab your things, ready to leave and eat as much pizza as you can before you explode. You notice metal arm guy dropping his papers all over the floor, a blush prominent on his cheeks. 

Cute, you thought. Wait… what? And before you know it you were crouched on the ground helping him. Why the actual fuck are you doing this exactly? But you can’t help it, those pretty blue eyes were intoxicating. Bucky’s hand accidentally touched yours, the warm pads of his fingers erupting euphoria and he quickly snatched his hand back looking at you with wide eyes.

Why do you feel so tingly? Why do you want to kiss Barnes so hard right now that you faint? What the actual fuck is this feeling of warmth that’s flooding through your entire body? 

Oh.

Oh, no. 

This can’t be fucking happening. Not him. Not the Winter Soldier. Anyone but him.

His hand clasped onto yours before you could yank yourself away. Your name was sprawled across his wrist shoving it right in front of you. He whispered your name and you practically groaned, the sound like icy velvet rolling of his thick pink tongue. His fluffy cinnamon hair poked out and you wanted to run your hands through it as he pounded right into you, his delicious moans filling your ears. God, you wanted to kiss him. Pink lips opened saying your name again, your whole body was throbbing, aching for your lips to crash onto-

Wait. No. You can’t be thinking about this! Your eyebrows furrowed at your thoughts, come on y/n! Get it together!

A hero? Your fucking soulmate? Your heart was beating out of your chest as you whispered, “James.” His eyes widened even further, all he too could think about was the way you said his name. He wanted you to say it again, say it over and over until he got annoyed with it but even then, he could never be annoyed with it.

You shook your head, trying to get yourself out of this stupid love trance. Of course, of all people, you just had to be mated with a mortal. A superhero. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky’s eyes snap towards yours with sorrow. “I’m sorry, I-” You groaned, completely ignoring and interrupting him. 

“Why the fuck would the universe have me soulmates with you?” Steve growled and Storm tried to call out your name but you continued, “For fuck’s sake, This can’t actually be happening! “He’s not a villain or a monster like you think! And if you-” You started to laugh hysterically, the whole room silent with your laugh bouncing on the walls. “Who the fuck are you calling a monster? Are you kidding me, Captain shithole? Why the actual fuck would I want to be soulmates with a hero?” 

And with that you walked out of the room, grabbing the bottle of scotch on your way out. Bucky just sat there stunned, the agony of rejection filling up his whole body. However, he can’t help but stir on the idea that you think he’s the hero in the situation. You really thought he wasn’t a monster?

–

Logan sighed at the sight in front of him. You were very drunk, singing away to Salt n Peppa with the empty bottle of scotch swinging around. “Girls, what’s my weakness? (Men!) Ok then, chillin’, chillin’ Mindin’ my business (word)! Yo, Salt, I looked around, and I couldn’t believe this. I swear, I stared, my niece my witness.” If the circumstances were different he would probably get shitfaced with you like back in the day when the two of you would stumble around bars.

“y/n.” You whipped around almost dropping the bottle. “Logeyyyy!” He facepalmed, trying to take the bottle away from you but you slapped his hands. “y/n-” “this is MY alcohol!” He finally was able to take it out of your hands, “It’s empty, kid.” you immediately latch onto his shoulders, your arms wrapping around him while he tried to get out.

“Logey! Stopppp!” He sighs and puts up with your suddenly drunk touchy self, he really didn’t want to but better you than one of Colossus’ sappy drunk moments. You smiled, leaning into him further. “Me sleepy.” He shook his head, you’re absolutely and completely ridiculous but he sadly loves you anyway.

Logan softly picks you up, his arms under your legs and back. You completely ignore this and keep talking nonsense. “I’ve waited for 90 yearsss for this moment! I thought my soulmate died, Logey!” “I know, kid, I know.” He started walking towards your guest room, hoping you’ll fall asleep on the way.

“I mean, hello! He’s a superhero! What am I supposed to do with that? Wolvie, I kill people!” He patted your head as he walked into the living room, some of the avengers falling silent. Bucky locks eyes with Logan and his face turns stone cold, even though you were being ridiculous he can’t help but protect you. Steve turns around and rolls his eyes, watching you flail your arms drunkenly around and slurring your words together.

You were still pretty shitfaced.

Logan continued to walk out of the living room and into your bedroom, making sure that Steve Rogers, the symbol of America, is on his shitlist. He laid you on the bed, taking off your shoes, and pulling the blanket over you. He kissed your head, your snores filling the room, “Goodnight, kid.” He softly closed the door and started to talk back to the compound’s living room.

Logan knew how you were feeling, involving the pain surrounding the soulmate department. His soulmate died in 1896 when he was just sixteen. He was crushed, it felt like a part of him had died so he gave up on soulmates. He closed himself off and never dated anyone until Jean came along. Completely enamored by her, he instantly fell in love. He loved her at all costs but he knew she had a soulmate, which neither of them knew that it turned out to be none other than Cyclops. You had never seen him so angry and heartbroken to the point where even you, was pushed away. That is until you had enough of his stupid ass sulking for three years.

Steve started flailing his arms a bit, not noticing the man behind him. “I can’t believe she did that to you, Buck. She doesn’t deserve you. She’s a-”

“I would watch what you say if I were you, Captain Shitsticks.” Logan’s voice boomed through the living room, startling the group. Bucky punched Steve in the arm and he yelped, rubbing the spot. 

Logan pulled out a cigar and lighter, flicking the lighter and pressing the flame on the cigar. “You have to understand where she’s coming from.” Steve folded his arms as the rest of the Avengers turned to Logan, wanting to know your side of the story.

He pressed the cigar to his lips, puffing out the tobacco product. “She was born in 1924 and was drafted when she was twenty, as you all know she fought three battles expecting herself to die but she persisted. After we met, we became inseparable. She’s like a daughter to me, we became mercenaries that hunted down those who wanted us to. Y/n always got a kick out of hunting those who were horrible like rapists and pedophiles.” 

The smoke filled around him, making him pause to get another puff, and he blows it outward. “One day, we decided to do things separately to gain more money, we thought we could score a two in one but once we split ways, before even entering the deserted warehouse she passed out. By the time I was finished, someone along the way had already taken her to the hospital. She was diagnosed with stage four cancer and I gave her every program you could ask her but she wouldn’t take it. She didn’t want to until Francis came along and promised her life. You know the rest of that story.” He flicked the cigar and some of the ashes fell and he brought it back to his lips. Steve took a breath. He really shouldn’t have judged you, he felt pretty shitty. He had no idea that you had been through not only the shit Ajax pulled but also cancer. With all the sicknesses he dealt with, he understands your pain completely of not being able to do anything. He would’ve gone with Ajax too. But what he didn’t expect Logan to still continue. 

“She closed herself off, after watching everyone she loved die. Her parents, her siblings, aunts, uncles, childhood friends. They all died from old age while she stayed the same. After a while, she stopped visiting them. She also came to the conclusion that her soulmate was dead too, how many James’ do you think are out there? Millions. She just assumed they were born around the same age and they were, she just wasn’t expecting that person to be a super soldier that doesn’t age the same way and was manipulated by ice to not age.”

Everyone was silent, they couldn’t even speak. They were all so quick to judge, not even putting themselves in your shoes. Logan’s eyes followed as Bucky burst through the room, running towards yours.

–

You found yourself asleep in the bed, well that is until you were woken up by a taping of a tree on your window. Ew, you could tell that your body had fully flushed out the alcohol which meant that you were now sober. You really hate those cells in your body sometimes, you can’t even get drunk for less than two hours. 

And now you really hated it because all you could think about was that stupid blue-eyed, brown-haired man. You felt all lovey-dovey with your heart wanting him. You wanted to be around him, filling your heart with the utmost happiness. God this was the absolute worst. Your brain was thinking, which was a really bad idea. Bad thoughts come with a sober brain, as you always say.

Why the fuck would the world set you up with him? I mean, why?! You taught yourself your whole life that you should just be alone, maybe a couple of friends along the way. Not to mention that Bucky is fucking mortal, even though it takes him forever to age he can still die. You can’t.

A soft knock on your startled you and you got up, slowly opening the door. “Hey, y/n.” 

Your eyes widened but slowly let him in. “Hey, Buck, I-I mean Bucky.” He blushed, rosy cheeks making your heart soar as he giggled. “You can call me Buck, I like it.” You thickly swallowed and sat on your bed, him taking a seat next to you. You really wanted the floor to open right now and just take you down into an abyss, that would be the best scenario. 

This was really fucking awkward, like really. “I’m sorry.” His voice startled you, your head snapped towards his. “What are you sorry for?” You watched as he fiddled with his fingers, nerves taking over him. “Logan told us everything before Ajax and afterward with being immortal and I don’t know… I just didn’t know how you felt. I get it now, why you reacted that way.” You nod, wait what are you doing? You should be shoving him away right now but all you could think about was his sweet cherry lips.

“Thank you, um, I am sorry for earlier, I-” His lips interrupted you, pressing themselves onto yours. His hand moved to your cheek, time stopping as his tongue swirled in your mouth fluttering with the raw emotion of his fingers curling around the back of your neck. He tasted sweet, like jasmine tea and peppermint. His eyes opened slightly ajar, hoping that you wouldn’t slip from his fingertips and that you weren’t just a cloud in his imagination. He pulled you in, your legs moving over him so you’re straddling his lap. He claimed your mouth, hungry and passionate like he hasn’t kissed you in years. Your hands moved to his hair, pulling as he moans, mouth vibrating onto yours.

Wait, what the actual fuck are you doing?

“Stop.” His lips left yours and you whimpered to yourself. You really didn’t want to do this but it was necessary. “Oh. I mean, it’s okay if you’re not ready I’ll wait-” You close your eyes, shoving your “Leave.”

You pull yourself off his lap and he grabs your wrist, “y/n.” You yank your wrist back. “Just leave. I don’t want this, okay?” His eyebrows furrowed, “But I feel like I’ve finally met the person who I’m supposed to be happy with. The person that I’ll love for the rest of the time. Don’t you feel the same?” By this time you were standing, hands clenched around your hips. Don’t do this, y/n. Don’t hurt him.

“Just, leave! You’re a fucking mortal. Who wants to be with someone who’s mortal okay? That’s fucking stupid. All you’re going to do is die while I’ll be here forever so just leave, now!” His eyes were wide, chest rising up and down heavily from the kiss but now it was from rejection. Big loud rejection. “Bucky-” 

He quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
